


'A Dark Side Thing'

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, It gets better before it gets worse, Pets, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: "Youneedtogetapetnow!"Logan stared at him, blinking a few times and sighing. "...What?"
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	'A Dark Side Thing'

**Author's Note:**

> Is this an excuse to give Logan a pet? 
> 
> Maybe.

"Youneedtogetapetnow!"

Logan stared at him, blinking a few times and sighing. "...What?"

"Youuuuuuu" The Duke jumped over the table to him, jabbing him in the chest with a finger. "need to get a pet. Now!"

"Your Grace, I don't _need_ to get a pet. There is no benefit to me getting a pet. Getting a pet would only be a waste of time."

"You have to!" Remus insisted. "It's a Dark Side thing. We _all_ have pets!"

The idea of a pet was turned down that first day when they had that conversation and never brought up again. Until a while later.

* * *

Virgil had a tarantula, Webby. Most of the time, said arachnid was in her glass tank, feasting on the food she was fed every now and then. Very few times though, the anxious Side let her out, carrying her in his hands and careful not to drop her as he went on with his daily routine without letting Patton see the pet. 

After he had moved back to the Dark Mindscape and made some recovery, Webby was with him almost all times of day. Virgil still didn't talk much, though the other members some times caught him whispering to the pet. Logan had to admit, the arachnid was quite adorable sometimes. 

One time, Remus caught him staring at the two, Virgil was focused on the book he was reading and his hand was resting by his side, the tarantula weaving a thin, delicate silk web on his arm.

Logan took sight of the chaotic Side, knowing what he was probably going to bring up he responded with shaking his head. It only caused the other's grin to widen as he disappeared to cause trouble.

* * *

Janus, to exactly nobody's surprise, had a snake. A black snake named Onyx that usually slithered through the Mindscape and tripped everyone in his way. Logan swore it was always intentional. The snake was a jerk to literally everyone but his owner.

So when he wasn't seen around for more than a few hours, Logan was suspicious.

"Um. Janus. By any chance, do you know where Onyx is?" He asked the scaled Side at last.

The Side in question stared at him for a few seconds until the snake poked his head out of the Side's loose shirt, blepping before slithering back inside the shirt. "He's preoccupied."

The logical Side turned his attention back to his Rubik's Cube, trying not to gush in his mind about how cute the scene was before he was interrupted by a whisper in his ear.

"You know you want a pet."

"..."

* * *

No one decided to question the new husky puppy Logan had gotten, Galactic. There were no snickers or whispers, talking about how unprofessional of him it was to acquire a pet. The only one who had a complaint about the puppy was Baron Barfington, who was just jealous because his owner had pet the fluffy husky a few times.

Having a pet was 'a Dark Side thing'.

**Author's Note:**

> All pet names' credits go to my little sister. (Except Galactic)
> 
> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, unreadable comments, EVERYTHING!
> 
> Come yell at me on Discord I'm bored: crimsonstoryteller #8794


End file.
